


Home Accidents

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cute, Ficlet, Funny, Hurt Mickey, M/M, hurt!mickey, ian doesn't like feet, mickey is hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:57:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian comes home from his morning shift at work to the sound of moaning and was that whining?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Accidents

Ian comes home from his morning shift at work to the sound of moaning and was that _whining_?

He makes his way over to the room the noise was coming from and sees Mickey on the floor by their bed clutching his leg.

“The fuck’s with you?” Ian asks looking at his boyfriend. 

“My fucking foot.” Mickey groans. 

“What happened?” Ian asks. 

“I got pissed off.” Mickey says in an obvious manner. 

“At what?”

“The bed.”

“And?”

“So I kicked it.” 

Ian started to laugh.

“Fuck you. I fell off it cause that fucking leg is broken.”

“I told you the wood was rotting.” 

“Oh well now we know.” Mickey groans again grabbing his foot again. “It really fuckin’ hurts. Look to see if it’s broken huh?” 

“No way. You know how I feel about feet.”

“Aw come on.” Mickey whines. “I’m dying.”

“You’re not dying, Mick.”

“It really hurts.” 

Ian sighs and sits down in front of Mickey on the floor and holds out his hand. Mickey slowly removes his hand from around his foot and moves his leg towards Ian carefully. Ian holds Mickey’s foot up to get a look. He noticed blood.

“Oh god. Uhg fuck fuck” Ian put Mickey’s foot down. 

“What? What is it? Oh god it’s bent weird isn’t it? Can you see bone?” 

“No it’s not that. I don’t think it’s broken but…”

“What?”

“Your toenail definitely isn’t there anymore.”

“What?!” Mickey says again puling his foot towards him. “Fuck that’s gross. What the fuck? What do we do?” 

“Bandage it.” Ian says getting up and going to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. He comes back with rubbing alcohol and bandaids. He takes the rubbing alcohol and a cloth. 

“This is going to…”

“Feel amazing.” Mickey says sarcastically. 

“Haha yup. You ready?” 

Mickey shrugs. “I can take a little pain.”

Ian laughs as he dabs the cloth in the rubbing alcohol and goes in. He laughs harder to Mickey’s painful yelling and cursing.


End file.
